As portable devices and technology continue to expand and develop, individuals are increasingly searching for devices to measure and monitor various aspects of their lives. For example, wearable fitness monitors can enable users to measure how many steps an individual has taken over a period of time or an amount of time the individual is active over a period of time. Smart watches can enable users to execute applications, receive and send text messages, make phone calls, and so forth. Portable medical devices can enable a user to take medical measurements outside of a hospital environment. For example, a diabetic can use a portable insulin measurement device to monitor their blood sugar level.
Portable or mobile electronic devices use power to perform different functions. For example, wristwatches can be used to tell time, mobile phones can be used for communication, and tablet computers can be used for gaming. Portable or mobile electronic devices use a variety of different power sources, such as batteries, solar power, mechanical power, and so forth to provide power circuitry of the device to perform the different functions. Typically, portable or mobile devices may use batteries for increased power density and capacity. While power density and capacity of batteries continue to increase and batteries continue to be miniaturized, batteries deliver a limited amount of power before the batteries need to be replaced or recharged.
The portable or mobile electronic devices are limited in functionality and/or period of use in view of the type of energy storage device (such as a battery) and the capacity the energy storage device. For example, a mobile phone has a maximum period of time a user can use it to talk continuously before the battery of the mobile phone is exhausted. With a limit on an amount of energy a power source can deliver to a portable or mobile electronic device, power management can be used to extend a usable period of time of the portable or mobile electronic devices.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.